De dulces y recuerdos
by yaoilover4
Summary: Wincest. Sam conoce a Dean más que cualquier otro, pero parte del encanto de Dean es que es una caja llena de sorpresas.


Título: De dulces y recuerdos.  
Autor: yaoilover4  
Genero: wincest  
Pareja: Sam/Dean (como si pudiera escribir otra cosa xD, aunque quizás y después caigo en la tentación de hacer un Cass/Dean )  
Rating: PG ... creo... jamás he sido buena para eso de las clasificaciones *hace circulitos en el piso en su rincón*  
Palabras: a decir verdad ni idea, pero es cortito, así que no cuesta nada leerlo.  
Estado: Terminado (Oneshot)

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Eric Kripke y no gano nada usándolos, más que divertirme un rato.  
Resumen: pos, de como nunca puedes acabar de conocer a Dean  
La verdad es que no quedó tan "dulce" como yo esperaba. Que digo. Si la cosa se escribió casi sola!

La idea me salió a partir del reto que a puesto Maika para Noviembre, pero, la verdad? no tenía ni idea de si seguí bien las reglas o de cómo ponerlo ahí, así que pos lo cuelgo acá

Y ya, me dejo de molestar y a leer el fic!

- o -

Dean no es un tipo sencillo. Por más que digan que sus prioridades son el coche, la comida, Sammy y el sexo, ha ser posible mezclando las cuatro y luego ¡a dormir!. Bueno… quizás esas si son sus prioridades, pero de que no es un tipo fácil de descifrar, no lo es. De hecho, lo complicado que es entender a Dean Winchester es solo comparable con tratar de entender lo que dice una quinceañera en plena crisis luego de que el novio rompiera con ella.

Pero Sam ya se ha hecho experto en eso de leerle (a veces más de lo que al mismo Dean le gustaría), pero es que ¡joder!, que para algo tiene que servir haberle estado observando durante toda su puta vida. A si que Sam puede pavonearse todo lo que quiere de saber todo sobre él.

Sabe que cuando sube la música no es porque la conversación se halla acabado, es que le incomoda el tema y Sam tendrá que buscar otra manera de plantearlo sin dejarle en evidencia.

Que cuando se concentra realmente en algo se muerde y lame los labios de forma inconciente, como un tic.

Que cuando va a decir una burrada especialmente grande le brillan los ojos como a un niño.

Que se liaría a golpes con cualquiera que dañase a su nena, excepto con él, con é solo usaría su mirada de "ostia puta, tienes suerte de ser mi jodido hermano, de lo contrario hace tiempo que estarías jodidamente muerto", y que a eso le seguirán unas cuantas semanas de bromas especialmente pesadas (dependiendo de lo mucho que haya maltratado a su nena).

Sabe que le encanta el sexo salvaje y te lo demuestra comiéndote la boca, arañando la espalda y presionándote contra la pared (o la cama, o el baño, o el asiento del coche, ¡o donde sea!), todo sin siquiera pararse a tomar aire; pero también sabe que de vez en cuando le gusta hacer el amor suave, despacio, sintiendo cada beso y como uno a uno, los dedos se van abriendo paso en su carne, tan lento que podría hasta desesperar si no fuera tan jodidamente caliente y delicioso.

La otra cosa que sabe es que puede pasar de la actitud más infantil a la cara más seria si le hablas de trabajo, pero que le resulta casi imposible (o de ya imposible) cambiar una dieta de dulces y cosas que tienen mil calorías de azúcar por una completamente balanceada con cosas verdes y con la cantidad justa de azúcar para no caer en un coma diabético.

Sabe, no, en serio, _sabe_, que todo lo que tenga que ver con trabajo, mujeres, comida y alcohol lo domina a la perfección y podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados si no se viera tan condenadamente raro; pero que cuando se trata de Sam, su Sammy, específicamente acostarse con Sammy, se siente perdido y, aunque pasado el momento (y ni siquiera bajo tortura de quemar todas sus cintas de Led Zeppelin y AC/DC) lo negaría, también algo -muy- asustado; y Sam sabe que son esos momentos en que le permitirá a él tomar el control, someterlo y hacerle suplicar por más; sabe que son esas las únicas veces en que accederá a cualquier cosa que le diga, que se vestiría de chica y usaría un collar que dijese 'propiedad de Samuel Winchester', con tal de que _por favor_ "por favor. Sam. No-ahhhh-pares, ¡Joder! ¡ostiaputaSammuévete!".

Por eso, cuándo le pregunta cuál es la jodida fijación que tiene con la tarta de manzana, porque, coño, no es ni medio normal que gima (porque eso es otra cosa, el tipo _gime_) al comerla, se espera cualquier cosa menos que gire la cabeza repentinamente avergonzado y diga "fue lo que mama cocinó cuando cumplí los 4" mientras se muerde los labios por lo que no dice _fue la ultima vez que celebramos mi cumpleaños como familia Sammy…___

Y es solo en ese instante en que Sam piensa que quizás, QUIZÁS, no conozca todo de su hermano.


End file.
